1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image output processor and a method thereof for processing print-image data received from various image generating devices connected via a network or similar communication means, and particularly to an image output processor and a method thereof for processing print-image data received from medical diagnostic imaging equipment via a dedicated communication channel, network, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various diagnostic imaging devices have come into use in the medical profession in recent years. Some common examples of these include ultrasound (US) diagnostic equipment, magnetic resonance (MR) scanners, computed tomography (CT) scanners, and computed radiography (CR) scanners. Such diagnostic imaging apparatus are referred to as modality equipment. Image data acquired with these modalities is printed out on film printers, archived on storage media, or processed in other ways.
When performing a CT scan, for example, the examiner operates the CT scanner to obtain tomographic images of the patient. These images can be displayed on a video display in the console of the device. By operating a film recorder called an imager, which is connected to the CT scanner, the examiner can specify images needed for the diagnosis. The specified images are output to the imager and printed out on large film sheets using a film printer. This film is provided to the physician in charge as a diagnostic image for assisting in diagnosing the patient.
Ordinarily, several frames of diagnostic images are laid out on one sheet of film. Attributes identifying the images are often recorded on the film along with the diagnostic images. Depending on the necessity, these attributes might include the patient's name, sex, birth date, ID, physician, date of the examination, conditions of the examination, and the like.
Generally, the above-described modalities are each connected to their own individual printer for printing out the image data scanned by these apparatus. However, it is also common for a plurality of modality equipment to share one printer. In this case, the plurality of modality equipment is connected to a print server via dedicated channels or a network, such that image data from the plurality of modality equipment can be output to one printer.
When the plurality of modality equipment is configured to share one or more printers, data is received from the various modalities via a dedicated communication channel, network, or the like and output to the printers. In order to facilitate sorting the outputted image data for each patient, the patient ID included in the transmission data is identified and the printer sorter bin is selected based on this patient ID.
In other words, regardless of whether the imaging apparatus is an MR scanner, a CT scanner, or another imaging device, the patient ID is transferred to the printer as attribute data along with the image data from the modality. On the printer end, the ID is identified and the sorter bin switched accordingly.
Take for example a system that includes a plurality of modality equipment, a server, a monitor, a printer, and the like connected by a network. The devices are connected transparently on the network by following a prescribed communication protocol. Using the Open system Interconnection (OSI), which is a model for communication standards, the physical and data link layers of the network employ the Ethernet protocol, while the network and transport layers employ Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). The session, presentation, and application layers employ vendor-specific protocols used by the manufacturers of the medical equipment.
One common protocol in the field of medicine is Digital Imaging and Communication in Medicine (DICOM). DICOM is a communication protocol used for medical images that was established by the American College of Radiology (ACR) and the National Electrical Manufacturers Association (NEMA). The DICOM protocol stipulates the format for data transmitted from modality equipment and manages a large variety of attribute data. Examples of this attribute data include a patient ID, print image layout, frame number, film size and type, image polarity, density, and number of output sheets.
The attribute data managed by the DICOM protocol are distinguished by several bytes of identifiers normally called tags. The image data is also distinguished by tags. Data is transmitted in the form of a data array constructed of a plurality of combinations of tags and attribute data, tags and image data, and the like, with an End of File (EOF) code attached at the end of the data array. A device having a DICOM interface corresponding to this DICOM protocol receives the data array, identifies each portion of data and attribute data based on the tags, and processes the data according to the attribute data.
One possible process that can be performed based on data transmitted using the DICOM protocol is to change sorter bins based on the patient ID in the attribute data defined by the DICOM protocol. As described above, the DICOM protocol enables the transmission of attribute data such as a patient ID. A print server or other device possessing interface capable of handling the DICOM protocol reads the patient ID from the attribute data attached to the image data, selects a prearranged sorter bin of a printer based on this patient ID, and outputs the image data to the selected sorter bin.
However, there are numerous medical apparatus such as the CR, MT, and CT scanners that are only capable of communicating using a different protocol from DICOM. These protocols might be vendor-specific protocols created by the manufacturer of the apparatus.
Normally, in a system having a plurality of modalities connected on a network or the like, there is a combination of modalities that can communicate using the DICOM protocol and modalities that must communicate using a protocol other than the DICOM protocol. In a system using a plurality of communication protocols, it is possible to switch sorter bins based on a patient ID, as described above, when a modality transmits the data using the DICOM protocol. However, when data is transmitted by a communication protocol other than DICOM that does not specify a patient ID as attribute data, it is not possible to switch sorter bins based on the patient ID.